


【政咕哒】非常规抑制剂

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【政咕哒】非常规抑制剂

Alpha不管喜欢什么人，都会条件反射的想要标记，而Omega的喜欢，则理所当然以被标记的幻想呈现出来。

 

她一边低声诅咒着性别所带来的最本质的煎熬，一边在被子里扭动得像一条毛毛虫，还是汗津津的那种。大概也是因为身为Omega的缘故，以往依靠临时标记度过发情期的她这一次完全没有这种想法，甚至对塞满迦勒底的alpha连个暗示都欠奉。

 

“呜……嗯……”发情期的身体完全不需要挑逗就做好了一切准备，在温度令人舒适的空调房中，她的脸像是刚跑完步一样涨的通红，呼吸也格外粗重。薄被底下藏起来的抱枕已经被她的两条长腿夹得扁扁的，但她还嫌不够，好像躺在一床炭火上一样地来回翻滚着。

 

在特异点不管条件如何艰苦也都能保持良好状态的少女现在居然在认真仇恨她所能找到的、最为柔滑的床单，若是从者们知道了一定会大跌眼镜吧。但事实就是如此，对于她敏感到极点的皮肤来说，被汗水浸透的丝绸只能勾勒出她的轮廓，要说刺激还远远不够，而包裹本身反而能勾起更深、更不满足的欲求。

 

“可恶……”难耐地舔舐着有些干的嘴唇，她的眼前不断浮现这几天曾经出现在她面前的alpha们，本来帮助她度过发情期也是她和从者之间的默契，但是只要想到心里那个很在意的人，她就不由得拒绝了所有人的暗示，现在不得不一个人躲在房间里捱过这次发情期。

 

实在是受不了被子里潮湿闷热的感觉，她甩开被子，决定做点别的什么来让自己好过一点。常用的双头跳蛋，可以调节松紧的乳夹，某种意义上能让她更热情的小尾巴被她一口气从床头柜里面拿出来。

 

把自己早就翘起来的乳尖搓弄的更硬，看着乳夹尾端的银色小铃铛在摇晃中发出叮铃轻响，反而被这一幕刺激到的她笨拙地调整成了跪姿，方便将肛塞和跳蛋同时塞进空虚的身体。当然，这个姿势本身不怎么方便双头跳蛋运作，她这么做只是因为她把那个人送给她的礼物认认真真地摆放在了床头上。

 

——虽然对其他人的也不是不珍惜就是了。

 

颤抖着将悬浮在那里的模型抱入自己的双臂，光是幻想着“是那个人的一部分”就已经让她意乱情迷起来。因为想象获得了远远超过刺激的快感，少女被生理性泪水充满的眼似乎完全迷离，从鼻腔中发出小动物一般的湿漉漉的“嗯嗯”撒娇声，她把脸凑过去，小口小口地舔起了模型的尖顶。

 

微缩版阿房宫非常精致，或许因为是由始皇帝直接制作而成的，上面的纹理也好装饰也好，全都和记忆中特异点所见到的那座宫殿一模一样。金色的宫殿表层甚至细致到了、让她来回舔舐的舌头都能感受到其上光滑而紧凑的纹理的程度。

 

若是在平常是完全做不出来的，分外寡廉鲜耻的举动被发情期的大脑自动转变为会带来更多快感的行为，用手指逗弄着自己腿间已经凸起的粉色肉粒，颤抖着的少女反而越舔越是认真，连口水都不肯吞下地讨好起了这座模型。

 

阿房宫模型也是基于本体的技术打造的，试图把它圈在怀里的少女很快就感受到了模型内部隐藏着的动力源的力量，它在毫无声响地试图推开这个阻力重新漂浮起来。这也给她带来了全新的，像是互动一样的感觉，就好像怀抱着一个小小的生命体一样，这感觉让她本来就已经足够湿润的穴口又小小的喷出一股淫液。

 

薄而光滑镀金层仔细用舌头感受起来似乎有一点点属于金本身的味道，又或者只是发情期中的错觉，她在长而流畅的凹槽中探寻，想要把【他】的味道吸进鼻腔中。“政……”或许是因为太过投入，她居然一不小心就把他的名字吐出了口，让那个字像是被水汽洗过一遍又被蜜浸过一样，颤悠悠地降落在了小小的房间中。

 

然后，这声她以为不会得到回应的呼唤，被某个意外的家伙回应了。“唔姆、果然在房间里吗，”因为尾音上扬，始皇帝的声音显得格外轻快活泼，“两天没有看到汝了。”

 

放开模型、瞬间翻身、把被子严严实实地盖上，她从未觉得自己的反应如此迅速。应该……是没看到的吧，看着完全没打招呼就穿越了墙壁出现在房间里的仙人始皇帝，她略微有些心虚地想着，毕竟私自把对方当成了幻想对象，还对他送给自己的羁绊礼物这样那样，因为受惊而恢复正常的小脑袋瓜不断转着，迟来的羞愧几乎要把她烧成熟的。

 

“脸很红啊，”似乎完全不觉得她是个需要隐私的年轻女孩子，嬴政非常自然地飘在半空，用他镶嵌着翠绿宝石的额头去触碰她的，“汝病了吗？”

 

可恶、这完全是勾引吧？！接触到他微凉的肌肤，欲火熊熊的Omega在内心幻想着自己能硬气地掀开被子把他拖下来这样那样，现实中的却只能下意识地移开目光开始四处乱瞟，“啊、嗯，这是，那个，性别问题，对，性别问题。”

 

仍在小穴中震动的跳蛋因为她蜷缩着腿坐在床上的姿势显得分外磨人，而被骤然出现的他所惊吓到的身体也逐渐恢复了正常，开始从容地接受着它所带来的快感。她咬住嘴唇，在始皇帝纯然好奇的眼神中缩地更紧一些才回答道，“您也知道、我是个Omega，所以每隔一段时间会、就是、需要独处、什么的。”

 

尾巴的部分被她流到臀缝中的淫汁沾湿，痒酥酥地贴在腿根细嫩的肌肤上，身体内部的玻璃肛塞也因为她的姿势越发深入，隐约和震动的跳蛋一同呼应着讨好不满足的身体。这也就让她本来就不怎么通顺的语言完全碎成一节一节的，甚至她有那么一瞬间眼前完全白灿灿一片，嘴巴里只是凭借本能复述着上一秒出现在意识中的词。

 

凭借最大的意志力把呻吟卡在喉咙里，不自觉张开嘴唇的她像是从美梦中惊醒一般结束了这次高潮，像是掩饰着什么一样咳嗽起来。大概是敷衍过去了吧？她这么想着。

 

始皇帝的世界和她所在的迦勒底似乎有着诸多不同，最起码异闻带里面从来没有见到过和本世界一样的ABO性别分野，少女庆幸地想着，他不是alpha，当然也就闻不到自己浓郁到只能使用抑制剂的信息素，也自然不会被吸引。

 

她还是太天真了。始皇帝那横征暴敛的强大下，各地的美人都是他宫殿中盛放的花朵，曾经在他的目光下，鲜嫩招摇着垂下花蜜的不知凡几，所以他虽然无法感知到Omega少女的信息素，但他能辨识出她的脸因快感而潮红，也能嗅到空气中隐约的潮湿味道，更能从那颤抖而细碎的声音中，窥见她现在正处在什么境地。

 

看她慌张掩盖的样子也别有一番趣味，无意点破，他含笑的平静目光瞟向了正常无比悬浮在她床头柜上的阿房宫模型，“唔姆，汝把它摆出来了，喜欢？”

 

貌似是蒙混过关了，但……完全不能正常对话的她内心暗自叫苦，发情期中的身体才不管她是不是尴尬难堪，藏在被子下面的腰臀自动自觉地调整起姿势，甚至还佯装自然地在床单上蹭了两下，使身体里深埋的器物钉的更深。

 

直到被‘自己可能失神了很久’这个念头惊醒，她才忙乱地回答这个不会有第二个答案的问题，“嗯、很喜欢。”很喜欢礼物，也很喜欢你，在本人面前使用双关的微妙感觉让她的脸越发红起来。但正因为喜欢着眼前的人，她简直是发自内心地盼望着始皇帝能快点结束心血来潮的驾临，回到他自己的房间里去——身体里的浪潮越来越高，她可不想在他面前丢丑。

 

可惜事与愿违，似乎是阿房宫勾起了对方的兴致，始皇帝居然也躺到了她身边，漫无目的地和她说起了这几天她缺席的迦勒底都出了什么事情。隔着被子能清楚地感觉到男性修长的身体若有若无地和她有了接触，与此同时完全感受不到对方的体重，不成立的物理现象让她有种仍在梦中的感觉。

 

马上，她就知道这绝对不是做梦了。似乎是觉得她的脸红的不正常，始皇帝伸出手，想要触碰她的脖子，来更精确地看看她的体温。Omega的脖子非常敏感，在发情期中说是另一个性器也不为过，忘记心上人并非alpha的她本能地闪躲开来，不仅看起来反应过大，还不小心牵动了被自己踩在脚下的被角。

 

“叮叮——”，胸前的乳夹在被子里面发出了闷闷地响声，但绝对会被对方听见，她因为这一瞬间窜过全身的苦闷快感，终于忍耐不住地出了闷哼，想要掌握好平衡，但反而自己踩脱了被子，还向墙壁一头滑了过去。

 

理所当然地，她被始皇帝揽进了怀里。但不那么乐观的现况即使是反射性闭上双眼皱起小脸的她也能感受到，胸前失去了遮盖物，除了一层潮汗的双乳只觉得空气一片凉爽，乳尖被状击搞得颤巍巍的，小铃铛也兀自响着。

 

糟了，完全出于想要逃避现实的心理不想和他对视，她用手捂住脸的同时也不顾疼痛地用手肘和仍在被单中的双膝紧紧挤压住过于活泼的奶子，掩耳盗铃一样地希望始皇帝大发慈悲装作无事发生。

 

忽然极为安静的室内，让始皇帝纵宠的轻笑清楚地被她捕捉到，还没等她做出什么反应，被子就在外力作用下脱离了她的身体，柔和的轻吻也降落到了她埋下去的脸上。“隐瞒……”嬴政直视着她豁然睁开的双眼，用非常日常的声音说着，“可是欺君之过呢。”

 

完全无法理解的展开让她大脑完全空白了，对方的样子非常地游刃有余，似乎完全没把这件事放在心上一样，自然而然把她按在了床上，一边说着“汝还隐瞒了什么，朕要看清楚一点”，一边把在她身体里兴风作浪的东西抽出来，翻来覆去仔仔细细地看着。

 

完全是羞的，或者说是急的，她的眼角红了起来，眼泪和破碎的羞耻心一起摇摇欲坠。想要勉强团成一个小团，却完全不被允许，甚至于为了让她“坦诚”一点，始皇帝还动用了水银。

 

此刻的少女双腕被拘束在一起拉的高高的，腿也被看似软弱无害的液体强迫着开成M形供皇帝陛下审查，违反重力学和物理学的水银或粗或细地流淌在她柔白的肌肤上，一刻不停地给予新的刺激。

 

“别、不要……”才这么说一句，突然就有一团很粗的水银瞬间涌入了她的嘴巴里，还不怀好意地勾动抽插起来，让她只能发出支吾的呻吟声。始皇帝就在她泪盈盈的哀求里，用修长玉白、惯于握着竹简的，属于帝王的手，握住从少女后穴里延伸而出的尾巴，轻轻抽动起来。

 

和竹简完全不一样，要生动可爱更多的少女和水银较着劲，全身都在用力的颤抖着，也没能阻止玻璃肛塞顺从地滑出自己身体。甚至于，还给自己带来了更多了辛苦感……

 

“两个洞全都填满了么……”把带着淫汁的玻璃制品放在眼前打量，看着室内的光反射出淫乱的光泽，始皇帝沉吟道，“汝，比朕想的还要……”在少女看起来仿佛下一秒就要大哭的表情中，他漫不经心地伸出舌，从肛塞最尖端舔起，极其缓慢、极其诱惑地，整圈舔到中间膨胀起来的伞状凸起。

 

“唔、呃……”始皇帝粉色的舌尖像是蛇类的头部一样，透过浑浊的玻璃圆锥，她能清楚地看见他的动作——在尖端多余的勾动，舌头上是怎么沾染了她身体里的淫乱液体的，甚至，那东西和毛尾巴上沾染的过多的液体，是怎么沾脏他玉白的脸颊……

 

跳蛋已经被拔了出去，在床单上震动个没完，而她空无一物的小淫穴中，居然因为这一舔，讨好地收缩到极致，又在始皇帝似笑非笑的目光下打开一条小缝，透明的淫液就从少到多，从缓到急地，喷到了床单上。

 

她仍和水银对抗着，但现在是因为快感。好想要填满那里……前面、后面，哪里都可以，完全没意识到自己的努力乃是徒劳，少女任由散乱的头发遮盖着双眼，焦躁地扭动着，还算是自由的胸部被她的动作带起阵阵清脆的铃声。

 

让她难过的另类爱抚还在继续，甚至比起刚才要更加过分。仿佛取之不尽的水银从视觉死角中出现，在她眼前一闪而过，不过一瞬间，连蜷起来的脚趾都被不断扭动的藤蔓一般的水银侵入了，泛着妖艳金属光泽的水银从肌肤的缝隙中钻进去，在她敏感的足趾之间前前后后地钻了起来。

 

偶尔，还会有格外粗糙坚硬，如同小石子一般的颗粒，在她颤抖着想要挣脱的时候，恶意地从最为娇弱的地方划过去，给她增加了仿佛真的被野外毒藤划过身体的刺刺的痛。但这痛里面，还掺杂着让人难以忍受的痒，仅仅是双足被这样戏弄，就让她腿间的小穴热的像是要膨胀一般地不住向内使着劲。

 

近似于被人呵痒的感觉，在这种时候居然有着这样的好效果，不知何时，嘴巴里的水银变得小了很多，让她被挑逗出来的、在笑声和忍耐的泣音中显得分外淫乱的声音，也不受控制地向外流淌着。变细，变薄的水银现在更像是属于冷血动物的舌头，细长的在她的嘴里堆叠成一条，然后忽然缠着她的舌头向外拉扯，同时还能来来回回地轻轻搔刮她的上颚。

 

就连着两个地方都被如此细致地照顾到了，她身上当然更不例外，虽然皮肤还是裸露出来如同幼儿一样，但几乎每个地方都被水银流动的丝网极为贴合的覆盖着，就像是穿了一个另类的金属链一样。

 

整个胸部都被水银包裹住，这是交合过程中，人类绝对做不到的刺激。就像是被巨大怪兽吞在湿润而危险的口腔里，不住吮吸舔卷一样，但偏偏，在始皇帝的控制下，水银还能变化万端。乳夹也被一起吞进去没有松开，水银似乎是在讨好一样，像是温润的幼犬一样牢牢扒在那两团柔软上，用光滑的微粒、粗糙的磨砂、坚硬的尖刺轮番招呼着她仍然被乳夹紧紧捏住的乳尖上。

 

始皇帝最为喜欢的东西，是水银。不会腐烂、不会干燥、不会凝固，这件邪恶的身体链完全、彻底地、用美食家品尝珍馐那样不急不缓而贪得无厌的态度，爱抚过了她身体上的每一寸肌肤。连已经充血到极致的，像是开放的花朵一样打开的小穴周边，失去了肛塞的强迫而闭合的后穴的褶皱，都没有放过的，来回舔舐过了。

 

细腻而完全没有间歇的爱抚，就已经让她无助地摇着头，喷出过数次液体，在高潮中体会了更加空虚的渴望。可无论她怎么哀求，始皇帝都好像无动于衷，水银也一直没有碰过任何一个关键部位。

 

阴蒂里面像是着了火，又像是聚集了全身上下被挑弄而出的欲望的熔岩一样，她呜呜咽咽地哭着，徒劳无功地收缩着小穴，想要最低限度的安慰自己。在水银化成冰冷爪尖拉开她的花唇，让湿的抖成一团的肉蚌完全暴露在始皇帝目光下的现在，这只不过能给他带来视觉上的某种刺激，对她自己，则是隔靴搔痒，无论怎么都触不到关键点的烦躁感让她哭得越来越厉害。

 

大概是因为这具身体创造之初便是为了打造【始皇帝】这一概念而进行的，获得了永生，将寰宇收入囊中的嬴政，甚至连能够视为他生命延续的子孙后代都不在意，当然也不可能为了身体上的欢愉而保留性别。

 

或者说，作为皇帝彰显威严，实行统治这件事，对他来说要比其他的一切都来得重要。

 

但此时此刻，看着半失神的少女用难以忍耐却又被现状所困扰，用饱含指责的哭泣声音表达期待，又来来回回地做一些令人看了就不由得心生怜意的可爱小动作，始皇帝居然感到了微妙的遗憾。

 

若是能用本来的，作为人的身体操她的话，一定会很棒吧？抛弃声色酒食，把权欲发挥、彰显到极致的始皇帝，甚至带着几分好笑的，漠然的任由这想法滑过自己的脑海。

 

她身上的水银忽然收紧，带来更强烈的快感，和在那其中仅有一线，却让她更加渴望的疼痛。始皇帝就在这种时候，甚至还带着他一贯的浅笑，低下头来吻住她。这个吻，也是现在嬴政唯一能和她交换的东西了。

 

原本在她小小的嘴巴里兴风作浪的水银舌头无比乖顺地退了出去，转而盘到了她的脖子上，像一条真正的蛇一样，湿滑地滑进了少女的耳朵。

 

就在同时，寂寞了很久的小穴和被来回捻动拉平的菊穴，都被毫不容情地侵入了！本来只不过是粗度中等的两根水银柱，却在进入她身体的一瞬间，涌动着变得极为贴合体内的每一个褶皱和纹理地涨大起来，像是被解禁的野兽一样用最快的速度抽插顶撞起来。

 

她发出了尖叫声，接连高潮的身体忽然涌现了极大的力气，为了逃避忽然充实所带来的，会让她完全失控的快感，拼命地挣扎起来。白光在眼前不断炸开，别说是眼前的始皇帝，就连她脑海中的一切想法，层出不穷的小念头，都被剧烈的爆炸一扫而空。

 

因为高潮而条件反射地张开嘴吐出舌头的她，看起来就像是淫荡顺从的美丽宠物一样。始皇帝低下头，按照她所期待的那样，温柔缱绻的亲吻起来，就像是……宠溺地纵容恋人的男朋友一样，没办法地和她进行着没有半点侵略性，极为日常的吻。

 

但她因为极乐而绷紧的身体，飞溅出淫乱液体的小穴，则完全不日常。发情期的Omega能够容纳下alpha如同野兽一样的，隆起成结的性器，从来没有进行过如此深入的行为的小穴在感到撕裂般闷痛的同时，却自动自发地调整着、展开着吞入侵入的冰冷异物。

 

水银已经被她的体温带的温腻一片，光滑的外表不像性器还有粗大坚硬的头部，根据她的形状进行调整的柱体虽然有许多痕迹，却因为太过贴合，反而让更多淫液都被堵在小穴里流不出去，只有在加大抽插动作的时候，才能委委屈屈地顺着肉唇和银柱之间的缝隙流出去一点。

 

菊穴虽然不是常规所用的地方，但因为插入这里之后，反而会让全身都进入敏感状态，也被她自己仔细开发过。这点粗浅的经验放在现在，无疑是雪上加霜一样的，让她能更快的进入被抽插菊穴的快感中。

 

她的水太多了，最起码在这种姿势下，不可避免的已经打湿了始皇帝大腿上所镶嵌的绿色宝石。但始皇帝被玷污身体的不悦感，在现在这张小床上所表现出来的方式，则是让她会流出更多玷污皇帝玉体的液体的，淫乱的惩罚。

 

一直没有被照顾到的殷红肉粒忽然被一片薄薄的水银狠狠拍打起来，少女吃痛之下，双穴缩地越发紧，前后两根水银柱进出虽然不至于艰难，但也不免带出更多液体。报复一样地，水银团缩起来，整个包住那个小肉粒，均匀地用着力把它推挤进肉唇里面。阴蒂凭借自己的主张，无论怎么对待，都诚实地从中提取出令她毛骨悚然的快感，一一传递回去。

 

“啊！不——”温柔的吻同样能煽动她的情欲，在两边同时作用下，少女的声音近似于悲鸣，但一切如常的运转了下去，丝毫不为她的意志所动。身体各处让她无法忍耐的爱抚就像是被设定好程序拧上发条的机器一样，持续稳定的提供永远不嫌多的刺激，而始皇帝那温和悠远的目光，也在让她羞惭，为她提供了新的快感。

 

身体柔媚地迎合着，甚至渐渐习惯了这个频率，生殖腔也在高频率的抽插下软化下来，只等着精液注入。令她安心又失望的是，今天注定不会有精液浇灌进Omega饥渴的腔内。

 

一直没有进行过标记，生殖腔却已经敞开，Omega后颈处的腺体几乎烧起来，让她疼痛得难捱。“标记我、嗯、求你，”出自天然需要的恳求不需要什么逗弄，就被已经混乱的她轻易说出口，“我要当你的Omega、拜托……”

 

和已然在情欲漩涡里迷失的少女不同，始皇帝还能保持意识的清明，居高临下地观赏着她。这并不是说他没有欲望，只不过是因为把少女折腾的越凄惨，越可怜，就越能让他因为这具仙人之体而抱有遗憾的内心感到平复。

 

但了解了这个世界的性别分野之后，始皇帝也不禁为这句淫乱的表白感到动容。“唔姆、标记吗……”他把少女抱进怀里，闭上双眼，用下巴试探着磨蹭起她汗湿的后颈。不知是不是错觉，还是因为她的信息素确实浓郁到了一个程度，始皇帝似乎感觉到了，混合着清香和奇妙的汗水气息的肌肤上，的确有着另外一种，令人血脉沸腾的微妙味道。

 

才伸出舌头轻轻舔过那里，少女的呻吟就变了个调，两个洞中的水银传来的反馈也就变得越发复杂起来。所谓的腺体看来就是这里，始皇帝顺从她的要求，也轻轻咬了那里一口，这一次怀中的少女反而安静下来，怯生生地抖着小手攀住他的肩头，像是个即将打疫苗的强自坚强的孩子。

 

可虽然知道腺体在哪里，身为仙人的始皇帝也不可能忽然变成一个alpha，感受着腺体所在的那一处皮肤被轻轻舔舐着，时不时还被咬上两口，带来烧灼感的焦躁有所缓解，但就是没有标记，她急得哼唧起来。

 

“如此急于索取……”一时不察，被她在下巴上流下一个小小的牙印，始皇帝笑了起来，“朕所能赏赐的，除了悦乐，还有痛楚，汝可不要忘记。”

 

他的手按在了那里，准确地隔着皮肤揉了几下之后，尖锐的东西刺破了皮肤。但随后注入进来的，却不是她所期待的信息素，而是某种实际存在的、具有鲜明实体感的东西。和脑海中的期待不同，Omega少女就像是打开了糖果盒，却被里面的蚂蚁吓了一跳一样，拼命想要挤进始皇帝的怀抱，想要逃开身后的未知。

 

这种自投罗网一样的举动，当然是方便了始皇帝将她抱得更紧，继续进行接下来的事情。在他的目光中，极为渺小的，常人肉眼几乎看不见的一滴水银正逐渐成型，顺着刺入她皮肤的水银线一路向下，直接进入了她小小的腺体！

 

“啊啊啊啊啊——”这一瞬间从那个小小的器官中，爆发了几乎完全失控的快感，大量信息素被激发的喷涌而出，进入比刚才还要夸张的强发情状态的少女大声叫起来，像是要喷出所有液体一样地到达了高潮。被异物进入的腺体疯狂了一阵子，就被身体上的满足感所欺骗，渐渐习惯了现状，但它所带来的影响还没有结束。

 

少女用这种，类似于坐在始皇帝肉棒上的，无比亲密的动作，尿了出来。还没有清醒的意识完全没控制，下身因为高潮而咬得紧紧的部位，抽搐间漏出淋漓的尿液，然后又被快感的余韵所俘虏，卑猥地吮吸着仍然深埋体内的两根柱体，尿液也就不得门而出，滞留在少女腹内带来异样的酸软。

 

始皇帝抱着她，有一下没一下的顺着她的后背，也轻轻地亲吻着她的发旋，但却完全没有让她脱离现状的意思，任由她一点一点地流出汁液，甚至浸湿了他身下的床单。他此刻确实像是一个刚刚完成标记的alpha，用这个性格强硬的性别所能表达出的最温柔，最容忍的态度，一边克制着自己不去触碰她，一边安抚着她。

 

不经意地，他看到床头上摆放着的白色药盒。完全无声地，水银卷动着她的抑制剂丢进床边垃圾桶里，没有影响到他怀抱的安稳，也没惊动仍然失神的少女。

 

“如何？朕标记了汝，这是皇帝的赏赐，”始皇帝说道，“可没有收回来的道理。”在她不甚清醒的呢喃中，这句话伴随着一个吻一起落下。

——————

1.送给她的模型，虽然没有监视她的意思而取消了监控功能，但也是始皇帝身体的一部分，只不过是mini版本而已，也就是说她舔的时候能被感受到www

2.如题目，以后就过上了不需要抑制剂的美好生活，可喜可贺


End file.
